


Say It

by 1dbewithmesohappily



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Louis, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Eleanor Is A Beard, Erections, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, Sad Harry, Wet Dream
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dbewithmesohappily/pseuds/1dbewithmesohappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry jest zakochany w Louisie, ale Louis nie czuje tego samego co on. Eleanor to dziwka, więc Harry wyprowadza się z ich wspólnego mieszkania.<br/>(to jest tłumaczenie, ale autorka usunęła konto)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It

Westchnąłem wpatrując się w torby z moimi wszystkimi rzeczami. Bolało widzieć porozrzucane je po całym moim nowym apartamencie. Chciałem dalej mieszkać z Louisem, ale Louis nie potrzebował mnie już w swoim życiu.  
Słowa Eleanor dalej rozbrzmiewały w mojej głowie.  
\- Spójrz, rozumiem, że jesteś w nim zakochany, ale zrozum, że on jest moim chłopakiem, więc do cholery dlaczego miałby chcieć ciebie? On nie potrzebuje ciebie powodującego kolejne dramaty w jego życiu. ON NIE POTRZEBUJE CIĘ WCALE!

Łzy spłynęły w dół po moich policzkach.

Potem zacząłem się rozpakowywać.

Od razu po tym jak ta bestia powiedziała te słowa pobiegłem do domu i spakowałem wszystkie moje rzeczy. Następnie udałem się do mojego apartamentu, który kupiłem kilka tygodni temu, głównie w celu zarobienia pieniędzy, ale teraz to jest mój dom.

Nie, dom jest tam gdzie jest Louis.

Chciałbym nigdy się w nim nie zakochiwać. Chciałbym, aby moje serce nie przyśpieszało za każdym razem, kiedy na mnie spojrzy. Ale - tak jak jego tatuaż na jego pięknej klatce piersiowej mówi – jest jak jest (It Is What It Is)

Po tym jak znalazłem kilka rzeczy, które kiedyś Louis dał mi w prezencie zrezygnowałem z rozpakowywania się. Zacząłem szlochać. Nawet nie powiedziałem mu, że odchodzę. Ani gdzie idę. Ale przecież to nie tak, że go obchodzę. On mnie nie potrzebuje.

Podszedłem do mojego łóżka i położyłem się na nim. Zacząłem myśleć o tych wszystkich razach kiedy Louis tulił mnie, gdy płakałem i spał ze mną podczas burzy. Coś w moim sercu zatrzepotało, ale później poczułem w nim ból, ponieważ Louis nie czuł wtedy takiego samego bezpieczeństwa jak ja – powinienem przestać o tym myśleć.

\- Hazza- rozbrzmiał głos Louisa. Powoli otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem Louisa siedzącego na mnie okrakiem. -Hej Hazzabear - wyszeptał. Pochylił się w moją stronę. Poczułem jego ciepły oddech na moich ustach. - Kocham cię.  
A później jego usta przyciśnięte do moich. W moim umyśle wystrzeliły fajerwerki. Nasze języki zaczęły ze sobą tańczyć, zaczęliśmy walkę na ściąganie z siebie nawzajem ubrań. Po ściągnięciu naszych koszulek Louis zaczął całować mnie wzdłuż mojego trosu, zjeżdżając coraz niżej. Zatrzymałem go i pociągnąłem z powrotem do mnie.  
\- Nie kochanie - wyszeptałem.  
Następnie przerzuciłem nas tak, że to ja byłem nad nim.  
\- To dla ciebie - wyszeptałem. I zacząłem schodzić pocałunkami w dół jego ciała, aż do jego penisa i wziąłem go do ust.  
\- Kurwa, Harry, Boże - jęczał, wplątując swoją rękę w moje włosy.  
Zawirowałem językiem wzdłuż jego kutasa, a następnie wziąłem go głębiej do mojego gardła.  
\- KURWA HARRY! - zaszlochał i doszedł w moich ustach.

Obudziłem się gwałtownie prawie wybuchając płaczem, kiedy zrozumiałem, że to był tylko sen. Ale dźwięk już nim nie był.

\- HARRY STYLES! OTWÓRZ TE PIEPRZONE DRZWI! - krzyknął bardzo znajomy głos.  
Wstałem z łóżka odkrywając to jak twardy jestem i podszedłem do drzwi. Uchyliłem je powoli i ujrzałem za nimi bardzo wściekłego Louisa.  
\- CO DO KURWY?! - wrzasnął pchając drzwi, otwierając je bardziej.  
Cofnąłem się i jęknąłem, kiedy nadepnął mi na stopę.  
Był wściekły i to sprawiało, że byłem przerażony.  
\- CO DO CHOLERY?! - wrzasnął. - NIE MOGŁEŚ TAK PO PROSTU SIĘ WYPROWADZIĆ!  
\- Ale zrobiłem to - szepnąłem, unikając spojrzenia mu w oczy. Zamknąłem powoli drzwi i skierowałem się w stronę kuchni. - Herbaty? - spytałem, próbując ukryć łzy kumulujące się w moich oczach.  
Nienawidzę widzieć go tak wściekłego. Nienawidzę wiedzy o tym, że to tylko gra, ukrywająca jego zranione uczucia. Nienawidzę tego, że jestem w nim zakochany. To rujnuje wszystko.  
\- NIE! NIE CHCĘ ŻADNEJ HERBATY - znowu wrzasnął, chwytając mnie za nadgarstek i obracając mnie twarzą do niego. - Dlaczego jesteś tutaj? Dlaczego mnie zostawiłeś? - spytał, w końcu tonem głosu, którego się nie bałem.  
Tak bardzo chciałem się rozpłakać. Chciałem wylać wszystkie moje uczucia do niego.  
\- El powiedziała mi, że już mnie nie potrzebujesz, więc odszedłem. - Wyszeptałem.  
Kiedy wypuścił moją rękę z uścisku zacząłem iść do łazienki. Louis wyprzedził mnie i zatrzymał.  
\- Co? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Powiedziała, że mnie nie kochasz, a ja powoduję tylko same kłopoty. Powiedziała, że mnie nie potrzebujesz. - Pozwoliłem moim łzą swobodnie spłynąć.  
Louis podszedł bliżej i chwycił moją twarz w dłonie.  
\- Oczywiście, że cię potrzebuję. Kiedy wróciłem do domu i nie było wszystkich twoich rzeczy myślałem, że umrę. Nie wiedziałem co mam bez ciebie zrobić. Nie słuchaj głupiej El. Zerwałem z nią. - Powiedział.  
Nie wiem czemu, ale wzrosła we mnie złość. Chwyciłem jego dłonie i odepchnąłem je z dala od mojej twarzy.  
\- TO NICZEGO NIE WYJAŚNIA! - zaszlochałem. Louis popatrzył na mnie zszokowanym wzrokiem. - Myślisz, że zerwanie z tą bestią rozwiąże wszystko? TAK?  
\- T-tak - wyjąkał.  
Zacząłem się do niego co raz bardziej zbliżać, aż w końcu pchnąłem go na ścianę. Wyglądał na wystraszonego, ale zachowywał powagę. Zacisnąłem zęby.  
\- Nie zmienia, kutasie. To nie zmienia faktu, że nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć bez rumienienia się. To nie zmienia faktu, że masz mnie gdzieś. To nie zmienia faktu, że mangament będzie kazał wam znowu być razem. I TO NIE ZMIENIA FAKTU, ŻE JESTEM W TOBIE ZAKOCHANY! - zapłakałem.  
Łzy spływały w dół po moich policzkach. Odszedłem od Louisa i podszedłem do okna. Próbowałem zatrzymać szloch, ale nie wychodziło mi to. Zasłoniłem twarz dłońmi.  
\- J-ja też cię kocham - Louis wykrztusił.  
Odsunąłem moje dłonie od twarzy i obróciłem się. Louis dalej stał przyciśnięty do ściany, wyglądał jakby zobaczył ducha. Podszedłem bliżej niego.  
\- Co? - spytałem.  
\- Ja ciebie też kocham - powiedział tym razem pewniej. - Bardziej niż przyjaciela - wyszeptał.  
\- Nie okłamuj mnie - warknąłem, z powrotem przyciskając go do ściany, nasze klatki piersiowe przycisnęły się do siebie.  
\- Nigdy nie okłamałbym cię na taki temat. Kocham cię. Umawiałem się z Eleanor, tylko aby ukryć to co do ciebie czuję - stwierdził. Oparł czoło o moje. - Kocham cię Harry, mówię pra…  
Przycisnąłem moje usta do jego. Odwzajemnił mój pocałunek z taką samą siłą i miłością. Wplątał swoje palce w moje włosy, wydawało mi się, że śnię.  
Nie umiem uwierzyć w to, że całowaliśmy się. Ja i Louis Tomlinson. Czułem się jak w niebie, a może i nawet lepiej.  
Odsunął się ode mnie i spojrzał głęboko w moje oczy. Następnie chwycił moją dłoń i pociągnął mnie w stronę łóżka. Pchnął mnie na nie i usiadł na mnie okrakiem, poczułem bijące od niego ciepło.  
\- Haz - mruknął.  
Uśmiechnąłem się i złączyłem ponownie nasze usta.  
\- To dla ciebie. - wyszeptałem, ciągnąc do góry jego koszulkę.  
Przycisnąłem moją dłoń do jego męskości i ścisnąłem. Jęknął.  
\- O kurwa. - jęknął Louis.  
Znowu go pocałowałem, przejeżdżając tam i z powrotem po jego kutasie Nagle Louis przerzucił nas tak, że teraz to ja byłem pod nim. Zerwał ze mnie ubrania, zostawiając mnie zupełnie nagiego pod nim. Chwycił mojego penisa w dłoń i zaczął ssać moją szyję robiąc malinki.  
\- L-Louis - zaskomlałem.  
Uśmiechnął się przy mojej skórze. Sapnąłem kiedy ścisnął mojego kutasa.  
\- Powiedz to. - wyszeptał, gryząc moją szyję.  
Wiedziałem dokładnie co chciał usłyszeć.  
\- Kocham cię. - jęknąłem, po czym przycisnął swoje usta do moich.  
Przez resztę dnia całowaliśmy się, śmialiśmy i kochaliśmy.

Nareszcie miałem to czego zawsze chciałem.


End file.
